Laptop computers are portable computers that generally operate from either external or portable power sources. Conventional laptop computers typically have a base pivotally connected to a display housing. The base typically includes a primary input device, such as a keyboard, and a secondary input device, such as a computer mouse, roller ball or touch pad. The display housing typically includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other type of display. To access the keyboard and the display, a user positions the base on a surface (e.g., the user's lap or a fixed surface) and opens the computer by pivoting the display housing away from the base. To close and easily transport the computer after use, the user pivots the display housing toward the base and secures the housing to the base.
In conventional laptop computers, the display housing is generally relatively small so that the laptop computer can be easily transported. One drawback with this arrangement is that text and graphics on the display may be difficult to visually discern. Accordingly, it may be difficult to use the laptop computer.
One means for addressing this drawback is to enlarge the size of the display housing while keeping the size of the base approximately the same. Accordingly, the display can be made larger and easier to read without unnecessarily increasing the weight of the computer by also increasing the size of the base. However, one drawback with this approach is that it may be difficult to latch or otherwise secure the oversized display housing to the base. For example, it may be difficult to latch a display that overhangs the base without using a relatively complex mechanism that can be cumbersome and/or heavy. Another drawback is that the portion of the oversized display that overhangs the base may be exposed even when the laptop computer is closed. Accordingly, the display may be susceptible to damage when the laptop computer is transported.